eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 6 Angel Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 5, Angel Route Regrouping *Back at the city center, you have some free time on your hands while Rufadiel plans your campaign against the demons. **Check in with Madoka to see that she's in surprisingly good spirits, all things considered. **Head to MHI headquarters (via the world map) to speak with Masoho. Several shortcut doors have been added around the complex, allowing you to quickly travel to her position. ***Masoho tells you that you don't need to worry about the soldiers any longer; they've been called off so long as you're cooperating by going after Selberg. ***You can now use Masoho as a shop for some MHI goods (including a key item needed for Arisa's friendship events.) ***Before leaving, she asks you to bring Madoka to see her, although she won't say what for, only promising that it's nothing bad. ***As you head for the entrance, Masoho goes to speak with Atori, who's recovering from the wounds Gillezel gave her. Masoho releases her and tells her to go after Shuya at once to bring him "the key," even though they both know she might not make it in her severely weakened state. **Head back to Madoka again. She's initially doubtful, but decides to humor Shuya and go along. **On your way to the exit, Mehisha will interrupt you to tell you that Atori was detected leaving MHI headquarters and is headed your way. She says you'll need to move quickly if you're hoping to get to her, as the other angels are already moving to intercept. Shuya is surprised that Mehisha is willing to tell him this. *What follows is a mini-event in which you need to rescue Atori. **If either she or you encounter one of the angels, you get a game-over. **If Atori fights too many times with the Creators, you get a game-over. Fewer fights results in a better score. **The simplest method is to attack either the bottommost four-legged enemy or the right-most bird, then plot a path around to where Atori is on your second move. However, this can be a little unreliable, so make a save beforehand. **When you get to her, there's a simple event battle with a custom deck. *Atori is heavily injured when you get to her, and the group rushes her back to the refugee camp at once. **She tells you about Sayane and Gillezel's attack on MHI and the death of Dr. Miyahara; you realize that this means Masoho is now effectively a hostage in her own workplace. Atori doesn't know anything about the "key" that she was supposed to deliver, only that it has to be given to Shuya through a particular ceremony. Narumi leaves the room for the ensuing H-scene. The key turns out to be knowledge of how to activate Selberg's slipgate; even if you'd defeated him, it would've meant nothing without this information. **Atori says that now that her mission is done, she's going to hunt Gillezel down and avenge her father. Since you're liable to end up fighting him anyway, you suggest that she join you; after a moment, she agrees, giving you a bunch of new cards. *Picking up where you left off, you're now automatically brought back to MHI to meet with Masoho again. There's no sign of her, only a holographic recording with instructions; following them activates a bunch of machinery that fits Madoka with a mechanical prosthetic arm. Masoho's recording tells Shuya to "hang in there" before shutting off. *Back at the camp (at Mehisha's location), Shuya thinks about what's led up to this point, and the people - Madoka, Chihiro, and Masoho - who've sacrificed for him so far. Mehisha comes to tell him that the angels are investigating MHI headquarters, and if all goes well, it'll be converted into a forward base for the campaign. **She comments that he doesn't look well, and he tells her that he's been thinking about the past. She responds that she's seen many sacrifices while doing her duty, and she's learned to "swallow" her feelings about them and keep on fighting. Shuya asks why she's bothering with this, and she responds that she's become accustomed to his presence. He puts his arms around her, and she tells him to be strong for the future. **Visiting Atori shows that Mehisha has at least temporarily accepted her ; it's unlikely that they'll ever become friends, though. **Narumi wonders what Sayane and Gillezel intend. She admonishes Shuya not to try to bear the entire weight of what's happening; there are people around to support him, if he'll let them. *The game now goes to free action. **Talking to Rufadiel will advance the story. **New friendship events (and cards) are available. **You're now at or around the point where you start getting choices about whose ending you want. Keep in mind that you have to turn everybody's advances down if you want Mehisha's ending. Assault on Tardarum *The angels' next move will be against Tardarum, a well-defended fortress guarded by Quinolraza, a high-ranking demon general. Everyone is in high spirits as you head to the battlefield. **Mehisha and Shuya take the front line against the first enemy, another Kilraug like the one that attacked the school at the end of Chapter 3. The custom deck you get for this battle is plenty; focus on eliminating the minion with 11 health first, after which most others will fall to a single attack. ***You get new cards for Shuya and Mehisha after this battle. **After the first battle, Quinolraza will appear on the map and start moving towards you. ***He's a tough foe with a lot of powerful, easily-deployed cards and the ability to strike your front and back rows at the same time. However, for this fight you only need to last for 6 turns, so focus on survival over offense. **After stalling you, Quinolraza retreats, and Syfira opens fire on you from a distance, destroying the bridge to Tardarum. ***You now have five moves in which to take the long path around to the castle before Syfira destroys you. Doing so in less than five gets a better reward. ***The simplest method is to backtrack and take the path going up into the right-hand corner and then around (when the path splits, the lower path has a battle while the upper just has some BP). This route has fewer enemies. **At the target point there's an easy event battle before you enter the castle proper. **You won't be able to revisit the castle later, so explore thoroughly before moving on to each target location. One of the side areas gets you a key that will open more doors on the map. **As you proceed, Quinolraza will rally his troops, surrounding you with Greater Demons. These are tough foes, but worth quite a bit of experience if you can bring them down. ***The vortex in Quinolraza's throne room spits out more Greater Demons, so you can farm here if you're so inclined - or else run through quickly. **Quinolraza has more powerful cards in his deck now, although this greatly increases the likelihood that he'll end up unable to keep deploying cards if you quickly eliminate his minions. Focus on them first and unload on Quinolraza himself once you have a clear shot. **When defeated, Quinolraza roars that he won't be defeated by mere humans and sacrifices himself to bring Tardarum crumbling down around you. Meanwhile, Rufadiel has kept Syfira busy, preventing her from coming to Quinolraza's aid. Syfira swears revenge as she retreats, while Rufadiel goes to see if your group has escaped the fortress safely. Afterward *The group splits up to celebrate their latest victory. Privately, Mehisha asks Rufadiel why she's taken such an interest in humans. Rufadiel tells her that humans have the potential to produce the "hero" who will lead the angels to their final victory over the demons - and that, indeed, that hero has already appeared. Mehisha already knows who she's talking about, and Rufadiel charges her with guarding Shuya and helping him to grow into his role as their savior. **Mehisha leads Shuya to an empty church, where she tells him that she's been appointed as his guardian angel - an angel specifically contracted to a human in order to serve and protect him. He asks if she's all right with this, given her misgivings about humanity, and she says she's gradually become used to the idea... plus, she adds, she's come to trust Shuya. Shuya says he would be honored to accept, and she proceeds with the contract ritual, which involves the angel pledging all she has to her human charge. As Shuya discovers, this includes her purity. Next: Chapter 7, Angel Route >>>